The present invention relates to a toilet seat lifting device controlled to lift the toilet seat for helping a patient sit on the toilet seat and stand up from the toilet seat. The lifting device uses a slow speed motor controlled by a switch to alternatively move two sliding racks forward and backward along two obliquely disposed guide channels, and therefore the toilet seat which is pivotably connected between the sliding racks is alternatively lifted and lowered between a horizontal position and a bevel position to help the user sit on the toilet bowl or stand up from it.
Going to the toilet is a pain to an old, apoplectic man, because an old, apoplectic man can not sit on the toilet seat and stand up from it without the assistance of other people or the use of supporting devices. It is also dangerous to an old or apoplectic man to use the toilet without the assistance of others. However, it is not difficult to take care of an old, apoplectic man 24 hours a day on every detail.